


How I feel about you

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel loves Desmond but Desmond doesn't feel the same way... Or does he</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I feel about you

While sitting on the beach bored as ever Daniel takes notice to Desmond working on something for the other members of the island he's bent over and Daniel takes a peek of Desmond's firm backside oh why do I love him so much why does it have to be this way and why does he have to be with my half sister! Daniel thought to himself aye could you help me out brother  
Desmond shouted to Daniel uh sure Daniel agreed but he was dreading being with him but on the other hand his chest was beating out of him of excitement Daniel got up and Began walking up to Desmond they started walking into the forest  
A couple of minutes later  
Are we there yet Daniel asked we're almost there brother just be patient.. As Des was talking they herd something like the smoke monster quick! Follow me Desmond yelled they ran into the trees they were body on body like as if they were holding each other but Daniel Didn't like it it was awkward soon enough Daniel begun to feel aroused and he had hardend oh crap hopefully he won't feel or notice Daniel thought  
What's that brother? Desmond asked uh my flash light Daniel lied as Desmond pushed him off of him he noticed oh bloody hell! Desmond yelled what is wrong with you dan what were you thinking! He yelled as he got out of the trees from being huddled with Daniel I'm so sorry Desmond it's just.. Look it's ok Daniel you must of had Charlotte on your mind right? Desmond asked  
No des I'm in love with you! Daniel yelled crying as Daniel continues crying Desmond had time to think about it look it's ok brother he said holding Daniels arms he began moving his arms up and down and they moved closer together they begun to have a vary passionate kiss des began to move his tongue around in Daniels mouth Daniel let out a soft moan they fell to the ground and continued to make out des I need you now! Daniel cried out  
Ok Desmond agreed he undid Daniels pants and slid his hand in his underwear  
And began stroking oh ah keep going des I'm going to cum as Desmond stroked harder Daniel let out a loud moan and his juices were all over Desmond's hand now do you feel better? Des asked while licking the juices off his hand and leaning in and giving Daniel a kiss


End file.
